


Trunk’s Wish Come True

by FamousFox13, kingkjdragon



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Chastity, Cock Tail, M/M, Mind Control, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Oral Sex, Other, Scent Kink, hyper cock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Bulma and Vegeta had been having an argument, about what trunks didn’t know. All he knows is that while his mom is away she entrusted him to make sure that his dad behaves while she’s gone even going as far as to lock her husband cock up and throw away the key. Trunks knows this frustrates him so he decides to help take away some of the frustration and thanks to a wish on the dragon balls Trunks now has the right tools to do just that.
Relationships: Trunks Brief/Son Goten/Vegeta
Kudos: 31





	Trunk’s Wish Come True

Trunks sighed as he heard his parents arguing back and forth, back and forth. It wasn’t anything new, his mom was going out to another inventor’s convention as she did so every year, with Capsule Corps being the one to not only host the convention, but judge the newly created inventions as well it was a really big deal. However, Vegeta didn’t see it as that big of a deal as he merely saw it as “Nothing more than a distraction” and claimed how the convention was a waste of time and effort, or something like that Trunk’s couldn’t honestly remember what his dad said but he knew it had set his mom off and like usual when she went off so did he resulting in one big, and very loud argument between the two of them. Trunks, like always would just sit back, and listen to his parents as he was sure that the neighbors had grown use to it to the point they had bought noise canceling headphones just to drown out the noise.

But, that had been hours ago and since then his mother had left instructing him to make sure his dad didn’t do anything, and didn’t blow up the house while she was gone. Trunks had agreed, seeing as how he was sure that he would be able to keep his dad occupied. That was what he had thought, Trunks had long since discovered that to keep his dad in line his mom would cage him-or she would cage his cock- it was something she had made for when Vegeta pissed her off and she wanted him to pay for it. So, she created a specially crafted cock cage one that couldn’t be blown off by Ki, nor could Vegeta break it off with his enhanced strength-heck even touching it would send 100,000 volts of electricity through his body-suffice to say being caged and left with no way to get it off left Vegeta feeling frustrated, and it was the kind of frustration that he couldn’t work off with training.

Trunks hated seeing his father suffer like that, and if he was gonna be honest with himself he also loved seeing his dad caged. Seeing the suppose “Prince of all Saiyans” caged and unable to do anything to get off. He may have been a bit of a sadist, but who could blame him? It was a turn on, of course there was a down side that being his dad’s frustration would show now and then causing him to blow up easier, and get more enraged, he had even blown up at a mail-man just for simply bumping into him after he had messed up in the gravity chamber, the poor man was still recovering in the hospital. 

So, with the thoughts of his dad in mind a plan began to form. A plan to help his dad get rid of his pent up frustration, and to get something he himself had so longingly desired. Yes, this plan was perfect, it was fool proof and now all he needed was the dragon radar and then the dragon balls. With those his plan would come to fruition and he would get what he had sought after for so long.

He would make his father his.

**~Scene Break: A field not far from Capsule Corps~**

Trunks smirked as he looked at the dragon balls, it had taken him a bit to find them, not to mention actually get as far away from the city to make sure he could summon the dragon without being noticed, and it was even harder to get Goten to come with him and keep him quiet when it came to them having to collect the Dragon balls. “Alright, we finally got them all.” He said wiping the sweat from his forehead. “Alright, Goten you ready for this?”

“Are you sure we should do this?” Goten asked hesitantly as he stood next to Trunks.

“Of course we should.” Trunks said crossing his arms over his chest. “Both our dads are always busy, Goku is always training, and mine is always so frustrated.” He gave his friend a reassuring smile. “Think of it, like us getting to play a game with them.”

“If you are sure,” Goten said as they prepared to summon the Dragon Shenron.

Trunks nodded, turning towards the Dragon Balls as both of them held their hands out over them. “Now! Great Sheron! Appear!” The balls glowed, flashing multiple times as the sky above once clear and cloudless became dark and stormy, thunder rumbled and lightning crackled through the clouds. They watched as the Dragon Balls released a beam of light, the light spiraling and curling through the air slowly beginning to take on a physical form, and soon Shenron appeared in the sky above.

**“You have summoned me.”** Sheron said, his voice booming louder than even the thunder that was echoing through the air. “ **Speak your wishes, so that I may return to my slumber.”**

Trunks took a step forward, and took a deep breath. “Great Dragon! For my first wish! I wish my cock was enormous! And that instead of my old tail I had something more fun to use!” Shenron’s eyes glowed red and the same glow began to cover Trunk’s body.

“ **You wish, has been granted.”** Trunks gasped, feeling his cock pulsed in his pants and he felt himself growing, pulling down his pants he looked down and gapped as he saw his one 4-incher had now grown to be 18-inches long and at least 4-thick with his balls now being the size of beach balls. He then felt something behind him, like something was expanding from his tail bone. Looking behind him, he saw a long tail tail like thing waving behind him, it took him a moment to see that the tail in question was in fact a long cock, Shenron had replaced his tail with a cocktail!

“Whoa!” Trunks jumped, looking at his cock and his newly grown cocktail. “Now this will be a lot more fun than my old tail!”

“Wow that is so cool,” Goten said stars in his eyes as he saw how his friend had changed.

“ **Speak your second wish!”** Sheron roared, getting impatient with the two boys who were fawning over the newly grown cocktail.

“Huh? Oh, right Shenron for my second wish, what I wish is for my family to follow every order I say.” He said as Sheron’s eyes glowed showing that the wish was granted, not even noticing that he had said Family and not just his dad. “And for my last wish, I want the first two wishes to happen to my friend Goten as well.” Shenron’s eyes glowed as Goten was covered in the same glow.

“ **Your wish, has been granted.”** Sheron’s form began to glow. “ **Farewell.”** He vanished and the Dragon balls floated up into the air and vanished into the sky.

Goten groaned as his swelling cock and nuts ripped his pants letting a 18 inch cock flop out as his new cocktail grew in.

“This is perfect!” Trunks said, jumping in place making his now larger cock bounce around as his cock tail wagged much like a dogs would when they were excited. “This is going to make things even more fun!” He smirked and turned towards Goten. “See, I told you everything would work out fine.”

  
Goten jumped up and hugged Trunks their cocks rubbing together making both boys moan as their cocktails caressed each other’s asses.

The friction between the two of them was amazing, their cocks rubbing and grinding against one another, and it wasn’t just their cocks as their cocktails moved closer and rubbed and brushed against one another. “G-Goten.” Gasped Trunks, his cock pulsing as his newly enlarged member began to harden slowly groaning bigger and bigger until it was a whopping 21-inches. “W-Whoa, i-it’s huge.” He said gasping as he felt his hips buck grinding his hard cock against Goten’s equally large cock. “Fuck.”

Moaning as they frotted the two tails took their chances and thrust into the two boy’s virgin holes making them fall to the ground from the assault of foreign pleasure.

Trunks groaned from the fall, but also from the fact Goten’s cock was in his face making him get a nose full of his scent, the scent driving him insane. Licking his lips, he leaned forward capturing the head in is mouth and hummed in bliss swirling his tongue around the tip and dragged his tongue along the underside.

Moaning Goten quickly copied what Trunks did while thrusting his hips deeper into the wet mouth their tails busy fucking away pounding and torturing their prostates.

Their moans were sent through each others cock, their cocktails pumping in and out of their respective holes, driving both boys crazy with lust as as they found themselves sucking harder and bobbing their heads faster and faster wanting to get the other to cum.

Moaning and groaning they worked in tandem building to their orgasms. Their bodies moving and their hearts pounding as their balls started to draw up.

With twin moans of pleasure, the boys experienced what could only be described as a double orgasm. Their cocks pulsing in each other’s mouths as they came, thick warm cum spraying into their mouths and down their throats, as their cock tails sheathed themselves in each other’s ass and flooded them both with the same warm thick torrents of cum.

Panting the two boys laid in bliss their bellies slightly swollen and cum coating them.


End file.
